


[Podfic] Most Intimate Footing

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Coming In Pants, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shoe Kink, Stockings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: “It wasn’t just the shoes, you fiend. It was you… playing footsie with me at dinner! Teasing me and being absolutely inappropriate and--fuck.”Crowley slides his foot over his hard length and rests it there before pressing down. The gentle pressure is exquisite and he feels himself get harder as he rocks his hips into the arch of Crowley’s foot.“Oh dear,” he mutters. “I think that’s actually quite nice.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server], Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Most Intimate Footing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Most Intimate Footing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783834) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



> This is a Christmas present for Rachel. Merry Christmas, my dear, I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> With thanks to Grin, for beta, as always.
> 
> Music: [Inspiring Experience, by Rafael Krux](https://filmmusic.io/song/5670-inspiring-experience-) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Most-Intimate-Footing-el92ho)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/most-intimate-footing)


End file.
